


Help?

by slxxpystrxxts



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Anorexia, Attempted Murder, Cutting, DAVID N O, ERED WHY, F/F, F/M, GWEN DOESNT GIVE A FUCK OOPS, JASPER IS THE 80S IN HUMAN FORM, M/M, MAX DOESNT CARE OOPS, MAYBR MORE, MURDER EVERYWHERE, Murder, NEIL BE SMART, NERRIS YOU'RE CUTE, NIKKI I LOVE YOU BUT UH, Oh, Oops how dO I TAG?, Self depreciation, Stop - Freeform, Suicide Attempt, THREE CHAPTERS FOR EACH COUPLEOOO, This hurts me, Unlikely Couples, Why?, YANDERE DAVID OOOO, an original character, another suicide attempt, self mutilation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 23:25:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slxxpystrxxts/pseuds/slxxpystrxxts
Summary: Uh. Insanity is this story. Ignore my sobbing. I understand depression, don't tell me I don't. Anyways, this story is full of unlikely couples, oops. And sadness. And Murder. Cause of Yandere David woops





	Help?

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this chapter please and thank you

David couldn't help falling in love with the best camper. Jasper was so perfect, however, that David wouldn't allow anybody else to love  **his** Jasper. Maybe that's why he was tormenting a fellow camper. "Well, gee, Jazz! You always seem to want what is mine, and this time I am not letting you." He spoke, rummaging through a box. A suddenly psychopathic giggle fell out of him. Gee, this would be fun!

 

He turned back around to the blonde girl from a large distance, a sickeningly insane smile on his face. "Ready to have a rad party, Jazz?" His voice was mocking. He tilted his head to the side, slowly approaching her. The tense atmosphere stayed as David raised the knife in his hand. A charming smile, then a shriek.

 

David laughed insanely. Golly, he wanted to do it again! He stabbed and stabbed and stabbed. He even tore a bit of skin at vulnerable places. He was now soaked in blood, a crazed smile on his face. Jazz would never have his Jasper. Then a thought hit him.

 

What would his beloved Jasper think?!

 

Deep breathes!! dEEP BREATHES!

 

IT'S NOT WORKING!

 

SCREAM OF UTTER DISTRESS!

 

\--

**The next day**

 

David was, as usual, being quite the rebellious camper. There was nothing strange in his attitude- I mean, aside from the ruder approach he had.


End file.
